


Excelling

by Merfilly



Category: Mars Series - Edgar Rice Burroughs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carthoris reflects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excelling

His father had surpassed all men, living and dead, in the hearts and minds of Helium. The Warlord of Mars, John Carter, husband to Dejah Thoris, princess of Helium.

He was, he knew, a very well-gifted man, borrowing some of his father's uncanny strength and prowess, due to having 'Virginian Breeding', as his father put it.

None of that mattered to Carthoris. He did not seek to be better than his father. Instead, he excelled where he was naturally gifted, and praised his parents for gifting him with brains to back up the brawn.

When this combination won him the heart of Thuvia, Ptarth's very own princess, he knew he had reached the summit of his ambitions quite nicely on his own.


End file.
